I Found My Heart in San Francisco
by mmooch
Summary: Starting over after Angelus destroys her life, Buffy has a new chance at love in the city on the Bay. Eventual Buffy/Andy pairing.
1. Prologue: Letting Go

**I Found My Heart in San Francisco**

Summary: Starting over after Angelus destroys her life, Buffy has a new chance at love in the city on the Bay.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

Timeline: AU Season 3 BtVS & pre-series Charmed.

A/N: Inspired by but not a response to Challenge #1530 by InvisibleA (unless they tell me otherwise) who wanted Andy and Darryl to move to Sunnydale and date one of the Scooby girls. I've taken it and twisted the idea to Buffy going to San Francisco in the aftermath of Angelus. The canon changes that I have chosen for BtVS are:

Angelus takes place in Buffy's senior year of high school.

The Watchers Council aren't the complete pillocks they were on the show so there was no Cruciamentum and they are willing to help her re-settle/get her diploma, blah, blah, blah.

The Scoobies, including Oz, were killed along with Kendra in the Library so Buffy saves Giles herself after sending Angelus to hell.

**Prologue: Letting Go**

**Sunnydale City Limits**

Buffy stood outside Giles' car, looking back at the town doubtfully. "Are you sure it's okay that we leave? I mean, I know that I'm off the hook for the murder charges, but the slaying…?" she trailed off.

Giles spoke to her through the open window from the passenger seat; his injuries required him to hand his keys – reluctantly – to his Slayer, "The Council has assured me that the new Slayer will come to assume responsibility for the Hellmouth. They feel that we both could do with some time to recover physically and emotionally from this last apocalypse. All they request is that we are available if she needs our assistance. Are _you_ sure that you don't want to try to talk to your mother again?" he asked gently.

She shook her head adamantly, "No. She was pretty clear the first five times that she meant it when she said not to bother coming back. At first I was kind of hoping that she only said it because she was thrown by the whole thing, but this last time she threw it in my face that I wasn't even her real kid. Then she shoved my adoption papers in my face."

"Did you want to go look for your birth parents?" he offered through his pain. Part of him wished that he felt better so that he could go shake that woman until some sense seeped into her brain. But as it was, all he could do was be there for his Buffy.

Buffy got back in and started the car up. She cautiously pulled out onto the highway. Normally, she might be a terror behind the wheel, but with her broken Watcher sitting next to her – the only person she _really_ had left in this world – she was being especially careful. She couldn't let anything happen to Giles.

"Not right now. First, you have to recover from your injuries. Besides, my mind is still too numb from everything that happened that night and before I can deal with new parents that gave me up for adoption, I need to deal with losing the Gang and Kendra," she finished, brushing the tears off her cheeks.

Giles nodded in understanding, his own heart breaking at losing his 'children'. "What happened with Spike and Druscilla?" he finally asked the question that had been bothering him for the past few days.

Knowing his reaction, Buffy cringed as she answered, "I promised that if he kept Angelus from killing you that I'd let them go."

And just like she expected, he exploded…as much as he could in his condition, "Why on earth would you make that promise? Especially after what she did?"

She turned and looked him right in the eyes, her determination plain. "Because it was the only way to keep you alive. Plus I figured that I couldn't take all of them on at the mansion."

He was still furious though. "So you let them _go_?!?"

Buffy gave an evil little smile as she kept driving. "Only for about a quarter mile or so. Then his car windows shattered and they became piles of dust."

Giles was astounded and he couldn't hide it in his next question, "How did you manage that?"

"I remembered something Oz said once about harmonics that could break glass and so I put a recorder in the back seat of Spike's car that would start playing the harmonics 20 minutes after I left it there. Good thing it didn't take them longer to get out or he would have known something was up," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness your plan worked," he said with a hint of reproval for taking the risk.

She had that evil smile again as she told him, "I tested it on Snyder's car first. And I figured giving my word to a bloodsucking monster and his psycho ho of a girlfriend that butchered my friends didn't mean that I had to _honor_ it or anything."

Giles laughed at the idea of her destroying Snyder's windows. Then he sobered up when he saw the sign for LA and figured it was a good time to ask, "Yes well…have you given any thought to where you'd like to go for now?"

Running her free hand quickly through her hair before putting it back on the steering wheel, Buffy thought about that. "Let's see, if we need to stick around in case the new girl needs us, we'd probably better stay in California. I can't go back to LA since that's where Hank is – not to mention the bad memories of Merrick and Lothos and all that."

He understood the pain those memories caused her, having talked to her once she grew to trust him enough with the details for his journal. She really didn't need that on top of what she was already feeling. He remembered some correspondence that he had received since getting to California and offered, "How do you feel about San Francisco? They have several museums that I could get employment at once I've recovered enough."

Buffy perked up at the idea a little and sped up a touch, while still remaining close to the speed limit. "Sure, that sounds doable. Let's head to the Bay."

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Next…Settling in.


	2. Chapter 1: Settling In

**Chapter 1: Settling In**

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: In response to Challenge #1530 by InvisibleA. Even though it isn't a perfect fit, InvisibleA was okay with me saying this was a response.

A/N2: More canon changes appear in this chapter. Still working on the background for the story. Sorry, these first chapters will be shorter than I normally like, but eventually, they should get back to their usual 1500+ word length.

-----------------------------------------

**San Francisco**

After putting the finishing touches on dinner, Buffy leaned against the counter to think back on the last couple months.

She spent the first month in San Francisco getting the house set up and taking care of Giles. He was – in theory – confined to bed rest for their first two weeks there. In actuality, the most she could get him to agree to was directing her from the couch or a chair in whatever room she was working in. Once he was able to change the dressings he could reach himself, she couldn't even get him to agree to _that_. He insisted on doing little things that inevitably tired him out after just a short time. But it got better with time.

The house they ended up buying was really nice, except Buffy was still bummed about the one on Prescott. The problem wasn't the house itself; _it_ was perfect! The problem was: the street and nearby area gave her the wiggins. It was almost Hellmouthy to her. But the Council assured her that there was no record of a Hellmouth in San Francisco. To be safe though, they'd send a team to check it out.

Then her thoughts turned towards her schooling. The Council really came through for her; they didn't just get her a GED, they made it possible for her to have her diploma instead. She knew they were basically the same thing, but people tended to get this snooty look in their eye when you mentioned GED – like you weren't good enough for the diploma or something.

'_Sorry, too busy trying to save the world to worry about that troll of a principal,' _she imagined saying. Buffy wished she could have seen Snyder's face when he was told he _had_ to send her a diploma. By the California Superintendent of Education, no less! That must have pissed him off something terrible! She couldn't help but giggle at the picture in her head.

With her diploma in hand, Giles insisted that she sign up for some college courses over the summer so she could get a feel for it without the pressure of world save-age interfering. She was only taking two intro courses so far, but found that when she wasn't torn in so many directions, it was quite easy for her to concentrate on her studies. Not to mention, she had a live-in tutor who tried to get her to drop her dumb blonde act – at least when it came to college.

She still grew restless with all that sitting, but eventually she learned to compensate by exercising while she did her homework. Her favorite method was matching; Giles would ask her a question while she did her katas and she would throw a dagger at the note card on the wall that had the right answer.

Another method – designed to make her answers as concise as possible – was for Giles to ask her an essay question, then she would have to balance on her hands while she gave the answer. It only took a few times before she learned to answer thoroughly, but without rambling or going off into tangents.

-----------------------------------------

As for personally…both Giles and Buffy still had nightmares about their last apocalypse, but those were becoming less frequent. They even managed to get a couple nights of uninterrupted sleep a week. It would have been more, but they each woke up when the other one cried out. They were determined to be there for each other no matter what.

Giles helped Buffy understand that she wasn't responsible for anyone's death. Every single one of the gang knew that helping her fight the evils of Sunnydale could cost them their lives someday. They did so proudly.

He finally admitted that they had talked about it at length the summer she was gone after the Master. The fact that _she_ had died made the others face their own mortality as well. They didn't say anything to her about it because, well…just because. But the fact remained that each of them made the conscious decision to fight – even at the risk of their own lives. That included Angel too. They even went so far as to sign a statement to that effect: the original Scooby Gang Charter. And when Oz had joined, he signed as well.

And Buffy helped Giles heal emotionally as well. The mind trick that Dru had pulled on him almost broke his spirit. He felt foolish and weak for falling for an illusion that almost helped Angelus destroy the world. She pointed out that if he had really been either of those things, they wouldn't have had to resort to that – Angelus' torture would have gotten the answer out of him instead.

All it proved was how much he loved Jenny, despite the difficulties in their relationship at the end. He had wanted to protect her, and there was nothing foolish or weak about that. He wasn't completely okay with it, but at least his self-loathing had diminished greatly over time.

What this meant to them was they were ready to open up to new people, make new friends, care about others again. But no matter what, they were now best friends and anyone that tried to interfere with that learned the hard way that all it would do was get them cast aside. Buffy and Giles were a team, stronger than ever.

But for those that accepted it, they discovered that it actually was to their own benefit. For Giles' colleagues at the museum, they had the youthful excitement that Buffy brought to their lives. For Buffy's classmates, they had the experienced wisdom Giles was willing to share with them. So, it turned out that the Giles/Summers household had more than its fair share of visitors.

However, one of the things that everyone learned was when Buffy and Giles said they needed time to themselves, they meant it. Only in the case of an actual emergency would they leave each other's side to come to anyone else's. And woe to the person who tried to trick them; they would get the ass-chewing of a lifetime for doing so.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Next…Changing the Council.


	3. Chapter 2: Changing the Council

**Chapter 2: Changing the Council**

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: In response to Challenge #1530 by InvisibleA.

A/N2: This is semi-concurrent with chapter one.

-----------------------------------------

**San Francisco, 1 week after they moved there…**

Giles growled in annoyance. That pillock, Travers, just left with the new Slayer. He and Buffy and spent the past hour and a half trying to tell them about Sunnydale and the dangers they faced there. But apparently Travers' arrogance had spilled over onto young Kennedy as well.

The new Watcher/Slayer team coldly informed them they had only come to San Francisco because they were ordered to by the Council. Why, they couldn't understand.

After all, if _either_ Buffy or Giles had done their duty, Angel would have been staked the moment they found out what he was – soul or no soul. _'The only good vampire is a dusted vampire,' _Kennedy had sneered at them.

What surprised Giles was that Travers even _got_ a field assignment. He thought the man was on track for becoming the next Head of the Council.

But his friend in the assignments office, Moira Merrick – sister to Buffy's first Watcher – told him that Kennedy came from a very influential family. When they learned about her Calling, they had insisted on Travers personally _because_ he was next in line for Council Head. Apparently, they equated his position to his abilities as a Watcher. A grave miscalculation.

So sadly, it came as no surprise to either him or Buffy when they received notice that the pair had died just three short months later after a particularly vicious Master vamp by the name of Kakistos came to town, looking to kill himself a Slayer. They barely survived their first encounter with him and reported it, but still refused to ask for help from who they perceived to be the inferior Slayer.

The Council called them with the news when a new Slayer was activated. Knowing the new girl, Faith, wouldn't stand a chance against Kakistos, the Council requested that Buffy go back and take care of him. It was fortunate that Giles was healed enough to go with her. She needed him by her side to face the memories – if not the vampire.

They ended up spending almost three weeks in Sunnydale. They faced Kakistos before their second night of patrolling was over. Assuming Buffy was the new Slayer, the Master vamp was caught off-guard by her ingenuity.

When she staked him in the heart, he gloated that she needed a bigger stake than that. But as the last word left his mouth, he felt an unbearable burning spread throughout his body. Buffy smirked as she informed him that the stake had been soaking in holy water for the entire summer. _'Just an experiment that she wanted to try out.'_ Then she had the nerve to _thank_ him for his help in proving her theory! That was the last thing he heard before he fell to the ground in a pile of ashes.

The next morning, Buffy went by her old house to check on her mom, but found a for sale sign there instead. Panicked, she ran to the gallery, searching for answers. She breathed a sigh of relief when they told her that Joyce had decided to move back to LA just after Buffy left. It hurt that Joyce hadn't told her – even though Buffy sent her their new address and phone number with the foolish hope that her adopted mom would change her mind – but at least now she was able to put that part of her life behind her.

The rest of their time was spent cleaning up the town. Buffy's own time at college in San Francisco made her realize that she hadn't ever patrolled the Sunnydale campus.

Turned out to be a good thing they did; they found and dispatched a nest set up in an old sorority house. This nest had been relatively smart though. They had only targeted the outcasts of college and took the time to make it look like their victims had runaway – unable to take the pressures of college life. That had been Faith's first night slaying with them.

Faith. She was quite different from all the girls before her that Giles had met personally. She was a brash child who was trying so hard to be a woman. Giles remembered the attitude from his Ripper days and requested that the Council send Moira to care for her. He knew she needed unconditional love, and who better to provide it than Moira, the most loving Watcher he knew.

Which led to a whole new discussion for them. When the Council pointed out that Moira wasn't a field Watcher, Buffy asked them why they could only send _one_ person. Didn't they have more Watchers around? And Giles reminded them that the reason Buffy survived as long as she did was because she had a team backing her up. While she mainly did the _slaying_ alone, she had the research and prep support of several people.

After conferring for a couple days, the Council decided to make the following changes:

In the event of a Slayer without family, a female Watcher with a social work background would serve as the girl's guardian until she turned 18.

At least _one_ junior Watcher would accompany the senior Watcher – in order to gain valuable field experience.

Potential Slayers and their Watchers would rotate through a training cycle with the active Slayer to better understand what they may face one day.

All Slayers would be 'encouraged' to get their high school diploma – even if homeschooling or tutors were necessary to ensure it.

A coven of witches would be stationed nearby in case of a magical emergency.

They hoped with all the _trained_ support, no Slayer would have to count solely on civilians again. In addition, any civilians that _wanted_ to help out would be required to train, just like any other Watcher.

That was probably Buffy and Giles' greatest regret: not making sure the Scooby Gang could defend themselves. Granted, it wouldn't have helped them against the likes of Dru and Spike, but still…

As part of the deal to get the Council to agree to their suggestions, Buffy and Giles consented to be trainers as well. So, they too got a junior Watcher and Watcher/Potential team to assist them. In addition, they all went down to Sunnydale once a month to train with Faith and her team. All in all, it looked to be working out so far.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Next…Meeting someone new.


	4. Chapter 3: He Shot the Slayer…

**Chapter 3: He Shot the Slayer…**

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: In response to Challenge #1530 by InvisibleA.

-----------------------------------------

**San Francisco ****State University: Treganza Anthropology Museum**

**6 ½ months after Acathla**

Giles and Buffy were walking to his vehicle after the staff Christmas party at the Museum he worked at. As luck would have it, it was at the same University where Buffy went to college. Okay, maybe more the Council's hand than luck's, but still…

They neared an alley when a young man stepped out with a handgun pointed at them. He was too far away for Buffy to safely disarm him.

"Give me your money!" the mugger demanded.

Buffy studied the criminal with a clinical expression. "Well, this is a first. A regular criminal threatening us."

"Really? In all your time, you were never attacked before?" Giles questioned, almost forgetting the danger they were currently in.

"Just lucky I guess," the Slayer replied with a shrug.

The mugger was astonished that he was being ignored, and that made him even more twitchy. "Stop talking and give me your money!" he yelled.

Giles held his hands out in a placating fashion. "Fine. Don't worry; we'll do as you say."

"We will?" Buffy demanded, angry at the idea of giving into this human's demands.

"He has a gun! Of course we will!" Giles pointed out with his special 'listen to me' voice.

A noise surprised the mugger, and Buffy watched as his hand began squeezing the trigger.

"Watch out, Giles!" she yelled as she pushed him to the side. The bullet caught her in the shoulder, and Murphy decided to have some fun with her. She somehow hit her head going down, which knocked her out.

The panicked mugger grabbed her purse and Giles' wallet and ran off. Fortunately for Buffy, he didn't think to take Giles' cell phone. As the Watcher dialed 911, he pleaded with Buffy, "Please don't leave me, dear girl! You're all I have left! I can't do this without you!" he threw her words at the warehouse earlier that year back at her.

She remained frighteningly silent as he cried over her. A short time later, he vaguely heard approaching sirens and continued his pleading that she hold on.

Then he felt the gentle, yet insistent hands of the paramedics pulling him away from her side. "Please, sir, let us take care of her. Can you tell us what happened?" the voice asked.

Not taking his eyes off her, Giles relayed the mugging stiltedly, "He demanded our money; a noise frightened him; she pushed me out of the way as his gun went off. It must have hit her instead of me. Please don't let her die! Not to save me!" his voice was getting hysterical by this point.

"Do you know why she's unconscious? Is it lack of blood? Sir? _Sir_?!" the EMT tried to get the distraught man's attention. The guy looked like he was in shock – or getting close to it.

The question shook Giles out of his daze. "Uh, no. She struck her head as she fell. She hasn't been conscious since," he informed them.

Keeping Giles' attention, if not his gaze, the paramedic offered, "Thank you, sir. We've stabilized her and are ready to go. Do you want to ride with us?"

Giles nodded gratefully, "Please. Thank you."

"Is there somebody we need to notify? Next of kin?" the EMT inquired as they loaded the stretcher.

To which Giles shook his head, "I'm her emergency contact; we have each other's medical proxy."

The paramedic shared a look with the detectives, then held out his hand towards the back of the ambulance. "Okay then. Why don't we get going now?"

"We'll catch up with you once we've finished processing the scene. One or both of us should be at the hospital soon. What the victim's name?" Inspector Trudeau called out.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers," Giles answered, grabbing Buffy's free hand again.

-----------------------------------------

**Ucsf Medical Center**

**An hour and a half later…**

A pretty, brunette doctor walked into the waiting room. "Mr. Giles?" she asked, shaking his shoulder gently to get his attention.

Giles immediately stood up. "Yes, doctor! How is she?"

The doctor spoke with a small amount of awe at her patient's status, "She is an amazing woman. And incredibly lucky as well. The bullet went straight through and missed her bones or anything vital. That's quite remarkable given where she was shot. She came through the surgery with flying colors though."

"Can I see her?" the worried Watcher pleaded.

"She'll be out for a few hours--" the doctor started to say.

Only to have him interrupt, "I need to be there when she wakes up. She's terribly frightened by hospitals," he explained.

She gave him a sympathetic look that said she understood. "Well, she has a private room, so I don't see the harm…as long as you let her rest."

"Thank you, ma'am! It means a great deal to both of us," he replied with a sincere smile.

-----------------------------------------

**Buffy's room**

**A little while later…**

Darryl pushed the door open and called out softly so he wouldn't wake Buffy, "Mr. Giles?"

Raising his head from the side of the bed, Giles gave a bleary response, "Yes?"

"I'm Inspector Morris; this is my partner, Inspector Trudeau. Do you feel up to answering some questions?" Darryl questioned kindly, seeing the absolute exhaustion and concern on Giles' face.

But Giles gave a determined nod, "Certainly. But I need to remain here in case Buffy wakes up."

Andy got a closer look at the victim now in better lighting; she was extremely attractive. But he had to set that thought aside – at least for now. "She obviously means a lot to you. Are you related?" he inquired, hoping the answer was yes.

"No. But we're all the other has left in the world anymore," Giles answered, stroking Buffy's hand absently.

Wanting to finish this so the man could rest, Darryl pushed forward, "Can you tell us what happened again?"

Giles went through his account of the mugging, holding onto Buffy's hand the entire time.

Once he was finished, Andy asked about Buffy, "What did the doctor say about her recovery?"

"She was very optimistic about Buffy's prognosis. The bullet didn't hit anything critical, and the surgery went well," Giles parroted the doctor's earlier words. As her Watcher, he intellectually knew that if she survived this long, it wasn't likely anything would go wrong. It was his _heart_ that had a hard time accepting that.

Darryl held out his hand to shake Giles' and nudged his partner to do the same. "Alright then, we'll be back tomorrow to talk to her. The hospital will notify us when she's ready."

-----------------------------------------

**Next day…**

Giles saw Buffy's eyes fluttering open when he got back from the bathroom. He quickly pressed the call button and held her hand as she woke up fully to keep her from panicking. Once the doctor checked her out, he moved back to her side. "Hello, dear girl. You nearly gave me a heart attack – getting hurt like that," he mildly scolded her.

Giving her Watcher a weary smile, Buffy apologized, not wanting to hurt him – even this way, "Sorry, Giles, but I saw his hand squeezing the trigger. I hoped that I could get both of us out of the way in time."

"So you weren't sacrificing yourself for me?" Giles checked, worried that that was precisely what she had done.

Buffy bit her lip as she admitted, "Well, I'd rather take the bullet than let you because…you know. But honestly? I really _was_ hoping neither of us would get hurt."

"Good. Because you know I can't do this without you," Giles murmured in her hair before he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Back at you, Watcher-mine," she whispered in his ear.

-----------------------------------------

Andy and Darryl had been standing outside the door, since they were already in the hospital for another case when her doctor called them. They watched to the quiet conversation, and saw the obvious affection between the unusual pair. Neither could pinpoint the nature of their relationship though.

Darryl was the first to break out of his trance and entered the room.

"Hello again, Mr. Giles. It's good to see you awake, Miss Summers," the Inspector smiled at the bedridden blonde and taking her hand in his.

Buffy smiled back tiredly. "Please call me Buffy. Miss Summers makes me want to yell _'I didn't do it!'_ Bad flashbacks of my high school principal," she explained with a very real shudder.

Andy stepped forward to shake her hand next once his partner had let go. "I'm Inspector Trudeau, but if you want, you can call me Andy," he said charmingly.

Darryl bit the inside of his cheek, amused by his partner's reaction to the young woman. As long as it didn't affect the job, he didn't have a problem with it – once the case was over. "And I'm Inspector Morris, Darryl if you'd prefer. You feel up to telling us what happened?"

"Sure." Her story matched Giles' up until the gunshot. "When the noise startled the guy, I saw his hand tighten on the gun. I just reacted and knocked Giles down. I kinda hoped that if the gun _did_ go off, it would miss us. Guess I was wrong."

Then she turned to Giles and pouted, "How long do I have to stay here? I feel ready to go now."

"I'll ask, but I'm afraid they will want you to stay at least one more day. And I doubt that your pout – as impressive as it is – will work on the doctor," Giles told her with a slight smirk, knowing that _he_ didn't stand a chance against that expression of hers.

Rushing to agree, Andy chimed in, "You really should rest. Not only did you get shot, you also lost consciousness."

Buffy's pout only got bigger though. "I just really hate hospitals."

"We're going to have a sketch artist come and take your descriptions of the mugger," Darryl said to get them back on topic.

Giles caught his Slayer trying to stifle a yawn. "Alright. But right now, it looks like Buffy needs to get some rest," he said, looking mostly at her when he said that.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I will if you go home and freshen up. That means getting something to eat, too, mister!" she ordered with affection.

"You bossy girl," he glared and tweaked her nose.

Buffy glared back and declared haughtily, "I _know_ you meant concerned friend."

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Andy and Darryl are the first cops on the scene. I don't care if they normally would answer a mugging or not – it just happened!

A/N2: Next…To catch a mugger.


	5. Chapter 4: Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Chapter 4: Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: In response to Challenge #1530 by InvisibleA.

A/N2: Thanks to my betas…zigpal, kissdoogie, and AshDawnSoulmates.

-----------------------------------------

**A couple weeks later…**

After some routine investigative work, Andy and Darryl tracked down the mugger when he tried to pawn Giles' unique pinky ring, which he placed in his wallet for safekeeping while he worked on artifacts at the museum. It was unusual enough for it to stand out. Plus, the mugger ran into a bit of bad luck when he went to a cop-run pawn shop. Since the shop and the retired cop who owned it were new in town, the criminials didn't know not to fence stolen items there yet.

Since he matched both Buffy and Giles' descriptions, the two Inspectors created the line-up and called their victims. It was only a short time later that the pair showed up at the station.

Buffy smiled at the first official face that looked at her when they walked in. "Hello. We're looking for Inspectors Trudeau and Morris. They wanted us to come in for a line-up," she explained.

The sergeant nodded while he called the Inspectors. "They'll be right with you," he informed the pair after he finished the call.

A few minutes later, Andy found them staring and chatting softly about the wanted posters. He thought he heard them chuckling at some of them, which made his eyebrow raise. "Hi Buffy…Mr. Giles. Thank you for coming in." Then he took a closer look at Buffy, surprised that she was moving so well this soon. She was still wearing the sling, but it didn't look like her shoulder was bothering her much. "You're looking good."

"Feeling good, too," she replied, thankful that Giles reminded her to wear the sling. It would have caused too many questions if she hadn't – she already could see it in Andy's eyes.

Giles interrupted, wanting to get the Inspector's attention off Buffy's healing as well, "You believe you have the man who shot Buffy?"

Andy turned to smile at the older man. "It's possible. But we need you to confirm it."

"I'll go first," Giles offered and Andy led him to the observation room.

-----------------------------------------

**Observation room**

Once the men were brought in, Giles studied them intensely for several minutes without saying a word. Then he declared firmly, "Number three."

"Are you certain?" Darryl asked, pleased the man sounded so sure.

Giles sighed, almost reluctantly, "Well, if I could see their right forearms, I would be positive."

The suspect's defense lawyer bristled at Giles' request. He knew his client had a tattoo there and smelled a set up. "What's this?" he demanded.

"He had a tattoo," Giles remarked calmly.

Darryl smirkedgloated inwardly. They had anticipated this and were careful about the men they chose to stand in. "Don't worry, Felger, all the men in the line-up have tattoos on their right arms." He spoke into the speaker, commanding the men to roll up their sleeves and hold their arms out.

"Yes. I'm certain it's number three," Giles confirmed after looking at the tattoos carefully.

"Alright. Thank you, Mr. Giles. We'll have Miss Summers come in now," Darryl said, using their formal names instead of their first names.

-----------------------------------------

When Buffy didn't speak for a few minutes, Darryl prompted her, "Do you see him, Miss Summers?"

She bit her lip in concentration before requesting, "Can they come closer? I need a better look at their faces."

Felger almost crowed in victory; she just made a vital mistake as an eyewitness. "What? Is your sight not very good?" he cross-examined her, even though they weren't in a courtroom.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the slimy man. "No, but he had a scar and it's hard to see from 25 feet away. After all, he was only 10 feet away in the alley."

Darryl had them take several steps forward, hiding his enjoyment at her deflation of the defense attorney. Not to mention, she had the distances measured perfectly – both here and from the crime scene sketches.

"Okay, it's number 5; absolutely positive now," she declared, nodding to emphasize her certainty.

Felger's shoulders slumped marginally. He had been so sure that having the line-up changed between the witnesses would throw them off, but they picked the same guy – and using different standards for choosing him.

Knowing what Felger had done, Darryl smirked at the guy as he led Buffy out of the observation room. "Alright. We'll take you and Mr. Giles out so you can sign a statement attesting to the fact that you picked out the suspect."

-----------------------------------------

**Squad room**

A beautiful, mocha-skinned woman strolled up to Darryl's side as he filed Giles' statement in the appropriate inbox. "Darryl! Hey, honey. I thought I'd check in and see if you were free for a late lunch," his wife, Sheila, offered.

He gave her a regretful smile. "I'm sorry, baby, but we're finishing up on a case here. The victims are giving their final statement, then we have to file the paperwork."

Sheila looked over at her husband's partner and grinned widely. "The little cutie Andy's talking to?" she asked innocently.

But not innocently enough since Darryl shook his head in despair. "Sheila…no! She's a victim. Besides, she's barely over 18," he pointed out to his matchmaking wife.

"Uh-huh. Yet, those facts don't seem to bother him too much," Sheila replied smugly. "He looks like he'd rather ask her to dinner instead of to describe the crime. I haven't ever seen him this taken with a woman before. Even with _Susan_."

Darryl tried again, "This is a bad idea."

Sheila patted his arm patronizingly. "Duly noted. Now take me over there and introduce us!" she ordered him.

"God, save us from matchmaking spouses," he muttered as they crossed the room.

She fought to keep from laughing. "I heard that," she mock-growled.

"Kinda were supposed to," he shot back.

-----------------------------------------

Andy tore his gaze away from Buffy when he saw somebody coming up next to them. "Hi, Sheila. Nice to see you," he greeted as he stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Darryl's wife smiled in return. "You, too. Who's this?" she asked nonchalantly, but the fact she asked at all made Andy's eyes narrow in suspicion.

Taking in the silent byplay between the others, Buffy held out her hand and introduced herself and Giles, "Hi. I'm Buffy Summers, and this is Rupert Giles."

"Pleasure to meet you two. My name is Sheila, and I'm this big lug's wife. I hope you're okay?" Sheila replied, poking her husband in the ribs and looking at Buffy's arm.

Darryl leaned in and begged his wife, "Sheila, please."

Sheila pouted, seemingly hurt that her husband didn't trust her. "Just trying to make conversation, honey."

Buffy didn't understand what was going on yet, but she recognized the pout; it was the same one she used on Giles sometimes to get her way. "That's okay. I don't mind. We're doing fine. Especially now that they've caught the guy. You have a great husband," she praised the Inspector.

"What about Andy?" Sheila prompted with a raised eyebrow.

Starting to catch on to the woman's game now, Buffy smiled in Andy's direction. "Him, too."

Sheila gave the small blonde a genuine smile. "I like you. You want to get a cup of coffee?" she requested, no longer upset that she couldn't spend the time with her husband. Even though she was younger, Buffy seemed really nice.

Buffy used the aforementioned look on her Watcher, bouncing slightly in her seat as well. "What do you say, Giles? Can we? Please!" she pleaded.

Against his better judgment to get involved in even the personal lives of the law enforcement, Giles agreed, "Alright, dear girl. But decaf for you."

Seeing the pout on somebody else tickled Sheila and she demanded, "You _have_ to teach me that look!"

"It _is_ pretty good, isn't it? Yours isn't too bad, though," she returned the compliment.

Giles shook his head at the women, then turned to Darryl. "Fair warning, Inspector. If she learns it, you might as well give up now. Either that, or you're a stronger man than I am, for I've never been able to say no to Buffy when she uses it," he mock-despaired, but the light in his eyes said he wasn't that upset about it.

"But at least I don't use it all the time," Buffy pointed out in her defense.

"And I am forever grateful to you for that," Giles replied seriously.

Sheila mentally frowned at their closeness. "So coffee?" she prompted to break the moment.

Buffy grabbed the pen she set down earlier. "Sure. Just let me sign this little paper here. Bye, guys. Thanks for catching the baddie," she called out as they started towards the door.

-----------------------------------------

When the doors to the squad room closed, Darryl told Andy, "Partner, you are in so much trouble now."

Andy looked up from the papers in surprise. "What?"

"Sheila has it in her mind to fix you up with Buffy," Darryl informed his partner.

The other Inspector only shrugged in response. "I could think of worse fates. She's an attractive, caring, selfless person – based on what we've seen so far," he tacked on.

Fearing it was already too late, Darryl still had to try. "And we've _also_ seen that she has some kind of indefinable relationship with an older man she _lives_ with," he pointed out.

Which was something that had been bothering Andy as well. But then he smiled and said, "True. But if she allows herself to be set up, wouldn't that mean she isn't already attached?"

"Only if she _knows_ it's a set up. And do you really want to get involved again so soon?" Darryl inquired, worried about Andy moving into a rebound thing. It hadn't been that long since his divorce was finalized.

"Well, I'm not planning on proposing on the first date or anything. Susan and I may have ended things amicably, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for a serious relationship right now. It doesn't hurt to get out there, though," Andy told his partner and best friend.

"I guess you have a point. Just remember that she's off limits until this case is closed. We don't need any hassles with the DA or Felger," Darryl gave Andy one final warning.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Next…Girls' night out.


	6. Chapter 5: Girls’ Night Out

**Chapter 5: Girls' Night Out**

Challenge: #1530 by InvisibleA.

Thanks to my betas: zigpal, kissdoogie, Chrislover and AshDawnSoulmates.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Quake**

**The following weekend…**

After they talked for a half hour, Sheila invited Buffy for a girls' night out with her and a couple of her friends that weekend. Despite the age difference, Buffy was excited to accept the offer. She missed having girlfriends to hang out and gossip with. To be honest, she sort of had a hard time relating to people her own age anymore.

Giles chuckled when Friday night rolled around. His Slayer was racing around the house, lamenting her outfit choices. The first dress she chose had a stain that the cleaners hadn't managed to get out, and boy, was she going to let them have it for that! The next outfit was fine, but she couldn't find the shoes that went with it. Finally, to save Giles' sanity, she opted for a dressy-casual look, grabbing a tan knee-length skirt and hunter-green peasant blouse. The calf-high boots completed her ensemble.

As she darted out the door, Buffy gave her Watcher a kiss on the cheek and told him not to wait up – knowing he would anyway.

When Buffy walked into Quake, she glanced around for her new acquaintance. She saw Sheila waving from a table near the bar and moved to join them.

"Sheila! Thanks for the invite. Giles wanted to do some research tonight," Buffy said with a mock-shudder. She actually was getting pretty good at the studying thing now; she blamed college and non-active slaying for that.

"Giles? Is he your guy?" Sheila's first friend asked, holding out her hand to shake Buffy's. She reminded Buffy a little of an older, black version of Faith when the younger Slayer first got to Sunnydale – meaning that her appearance screamed 'sexual predator' to Buffy. Hopefully not in the actual demonic sense of the phrase, though. Miss French was enough for one lifetime.

The second woman took a good look at Buffy in her outfit and declared, "Nah, can't be. If he were and had her around, he'd have to be the stupidest man alive to want to research. Unless that's a euphemism for something naughty," she added with a teasing expression. As opposed to the first friend who was brash, this one was more like Willow after she loosened up – albeit an Asian version. Both women were very beautiful; Buffy was wondering if it was a requirement to hang out with them.

Instead of being embarrassed, Buffy just laughed. "I'm sure for the right woman, it would be. However, I am not that woman. Giles and I are just best friends, and the only family either of us has at the moment."

Sheila's smile almost grew off her face at that news. "Well, Andy will be relieved to hear that. By the way, Buffy Summers, this is Sharon Michaels and Laura King. Girls, this is the woman who got Darryl's partner to stop moping about his ex for more than a minute."

Laura – the milder of the two – studied Buffy more intently now and remarked, "That's impressive."

"Is that way I'm here? To be set up with your friend?" Buffy inquired, feeling somewhat hurt by the idea. Not that there was anything wrong with the detective – that she knew of – but she was really hoping to make real friends here.

Instantly Sheila looked contrite. "No! Well…not exactly. It's obviously part of it. You're the first woman to make him smile since his divorce, and that means there's something appealing about you. But you honestly seem interesting, and I wanted to get to know you better," she vowed, and the look in her eyes was sincere enough to Buffy not to get up and storm out.

Still, Buffy felt she had to warn the matchmaker, "Okay. Well, I don't know the circumstances of _his_ break-up, but I went through one of my own this last year and it was hellish. So right now I'm a little skittish about getting involved with _anyone_ again. As long as you don't push things, I don't mind seeing where things go with Andy."

Once that was settled, they ordered their dinner. While they ate, the girls eased into conversations about shopping, things to do, with just a hint of gossiping about Andy thrown in. They were astonished to find out that Buffy had just graduated high school.

"Why is that so shocking?" Buffy asked.

"You just don't seem like you're trying to act older," Laura pointed out. "You even told the waiter your real age! He probably wouldn't have carded you if you asked for a drink."

Buffy got a horrified expression on her face. "Oh no! Me and alcohol are non-mixy things. When I had a drink at a frat party a couple years ago, the guys-- well, they drugged it. Luckily, my friend and I got free before they could do anything to us."

"But still, you aren't bothered by people thinking you're just a kid?" Sharon asked, just a hint snidely. She had wanted to be set up with the detective, but Sheila refused. Now this little girl comes to town and is declared good enough for him? It didn't occur to the jealous woman that she was acting more immature than the person she was addressing.

"The only ones who would think that are people who don't know me. It's their problem if they are too shallow to look past a birthday," Buffy replied, not catching the undertones from the older woman. "Look, I don't mean to get all Oprah here, but this whole last year has been one nightmare after another. I can't remember the exact saying, but it was something like 'It's not the year the car was made, it's the mileage the car has seen.' This last year was a cross-country trip through all the 48 lower states – plus a side trip up to Alaska. Hell, if there was a bridge to Hawaii, I'd probably add that one in there too."

Sheila decided to take pity on her new friend and said, "I'm sure Buffy doesn't want to spend the night telling us all the horrid details, so let's go find a club and dance away the bad thoughts."

Buffy shot her a grateful look as they left the restaurant.

* * *

**Morris residence**

Darryl looked across the living room at his wife one Sunday afternoon several weeks after she started spending time with Buffy Summers. "So, what's the deal, honey? I would have thought Andy would be fending off your attempts to fix him up with Buffy by now."

"Yeah right, like he'd really be fighting me on this," Sheila snorted. She'd seen the looks he'd given the small blonde, not to mention the times he started to say something to her, then stop suddenly. She could tell Andy was dying to ask about Buffy.

He rolled his eyes at his partner's obvious interest. "Okay, so you know that he's not against the idea. Then why haven't you done something yet? Have you changed your mind about them?" Darryl felt vaguely offended by the possibility that she didn't think Andy was good enough for her new friend.

She shook her head. Sheila thought they could be as strong as her and Darryl. Even though Buffy was almost a decade younger than them, she was mature beyond her years. Hell, she was mature beyond _their_ years. Sheila wondered how much of that was due to her housemate and how much was because of whatever the pair went through the previous year.

"On the contrary, I think they'd be better for each other than I first thought. No, I'm waiting because Buffy is getting over her own break-up, and hers sounds worse than Andy's. At least his marriage ended nicely." She sighed sadly as she moved to sit by her husband. "I haven't gotten the details, but she called it the break-up from hell. She's really not in the mood to date right now."

"You haven't pulled out the adage of 'getting back on the horse'? You're slipping," Darryl teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Sheila poked him in the ribs. "Funny. It's just… I see them being good together, really good. And I don't want to mess that up by forcing them together too soon. They'd have a few dates – maybe a rebound relationship for a while – but then split up. I want this to last."

"There's no guarantee it will anyway. You're not Cupid, after all." He moved slightly so he could kiss his wife's hair. Then he confessed, "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I see what you like about her. She's been a good friend for you."

That surprised her. He hadn't really said much about Buffy. "You think so?"

"You bet. I'd love to know what she said to you about being a cop's wife that has changed your attitude so much. I'm assuming that it's her influence." When Sheila gave him a puzzled look, he explained, "Before you started hanging out with her, you'd have this look of fear whenever I left for work, and I know you've had more than a few nightmares. But now… you still look worried, but you also look proud."

Sheila ducked her head in shame before raising it again to meet his eyes. "I am. I always have been. I'm sorry that I let my fear keep me from showing you that before. She didn't really tell me anything I haven't heard before, but it was the way she said it – like she truly understood – that convinced me what you're doing is noble, and the least I can do for you is support you."

Smiling brightly at the love of his life, Darryl tightened his embrace. "If she can help you accept why I do my job, then she's one of my favorite people in the world," he declared.

"More than me?" Sheila shot back teasingly.

"Nobody's more than you. Although the kids are a close second," he added after a moment of thinking about it. His hand brushed over the still-flat surface of his wife's stomach which held his second child.

The happy woman stood up and pulled on his hand. "Good answer," she remarked, giving him a seductive glance. He gladly followed her to their bedroom, remembering they were alone for a few more hours.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'll apologize right now if the outfit I described for Buffy gave anyone shivers. I know she's fashion savvy and I am not. One of the betas suggested describing what 'dressy-casual' meant. It's their fault. *grin*

A/N2: Next…Just friends for now.


	7. Chapter 6: Just Friends For Now

**Chapter 6: Just Friends For Now**

A/N: I'm using the timelines of Charmed, so please make the necessary adjustments to the dates for BtVS.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Challenge: #1530 by InvisibleA.

Thanks to my betas: zigpal, AerynSpeedleCaine and Chrislover.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**March 16, 1997 (approx. 10 months after Acathla)…**

Andy's birthday rolled around, and Sheila _still_ hadn't tried to set him up with Buffy. He was beginning to think the petite blonde really _was_ involved with Rupert Giles. Just his luck that the first woman to capture his interest since Susan was unavailable.

Slapping Andy on the shoulder before he sat down, Darryl said, "Hey, partner! Sheila wants to know what your plans are for this weekend?"

"Nothing that can't be changed. Why?" Andy replied, wondering if this was finally going to be it.

Darryl leaned back in his chair, keeping a careful eye on his partner's reaction. "The museum Rupert Giles works at is opening an exhibit on the history of sailing next week. We've been invited to the special pre-viewing."

Wow, that was incredible! He loved sailing, and to get to go in before the public? "Great! How did we manage to get invited? I thought those things were just for artists and museums patrons who shell out the big bucks."

"Apparently Sheila told Buffy about your interest in sailing, and since she helped set up the exhibits, Buffy was allowed to invite us. Guess she wants to see you after all; thought she had better taste than that," Darryl teased.

'_YES!'_ Andy took a breath to calm himself before answering, "Very funny, Morris. When and where are we meeting her?" he attempted to ask nonchalantly.

Darryl just couldn't stop himself from tweaking Andy a little. "Oh, I didn't think to ask if Buffy would be there." When Andy glared at him, Darryl just rolled his eyes. "Ten am, south entrance. Man, you've _got_ to get a sense of humor!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Andy trailed off, annoyed at himself for falling for such an obvious ploy.

Buffy met them as promised, then acted as their tour guide. When the guys started chattering about sailing things, she and Sheila began their own conversation. Once they were done looking around, Andy shyly asked Buffy to join them for lunch – if she didn't already have plans, that was.

Andy watched with a knot in his stomach as Buffy walked over to tell Giles that she was going out with friends. His jaw clenched slightly when they hugged and gave each other chaste kisses goodbye on the cheek. Didn't she realize this was kind of a double date he was trying to arrange?

Wanting to clarify the point, the frustrated detective offered his arm when she bounced back over to them. She only hesitated for a second before looping her arm through his. The bright smile she gave him made his heart and stomach do a funny little dance. He pointedly ignored the matching smirks on Darryl and Sheila's faces.

For lack of a better icebreaker, Andy asked, "How's your shoulder feeling?"

She rolled her shoulder as she replied, "Good as new; thanks for asking."

When they got outside, Darryl inquired, "Does anyone have any preferences about where we go?"

"Well, it's not exactly a preference, but there's a deli the museum people usually go to. They have pretty good food, and the view isn't too bad either," Buffy suggested.

Sheila liked going there with Buffy so she piped up, "Sounds good to me."

"Course it does. You love their Botticelli sub," Buffy commented in a teasing manner.

"Like you're one to talk," Sheila snorted. "I pity anyone who gets between you and your Dagwoods. Just a friendly piece of advice, guys: keep your hands away from her plate."

Enjoying the interaction between the two women, Andy felt today could be a good day for him. "Duly noted. Should we drive, or is it close enough to walk?"

Buffy answered since it was kind of her idea to go there, "It's only four blocks; we usually walk."

Andy let the Morrises move ahead so he could talk to Buffy semi-privately. "So, are you enjoying life in San Francisco?"

She smiled contentedly. "Yeah. It's a nice change of pace for me and Giles. I'm actually enjoying college – much to my surprise."

"Weren't big on school before?" he asked.

Buffy shook her head, "Nah, things kept finding a way to interfere. Not to mention, my principal hated me and made my life miserable. Now I can concentrate on my studies, and Giles has helped me develop study techniques better suited for my learning style."

'_Him again.'_ Maybe this time he'd get a straight answer about their relationship. "Sounds like you two are pretty close…" Andy hinted.

"Yeah, he's the best friend I could hope for. When we lost the others, I think having each other was the only thing keeping us sane," Buffy answered without thinking.

Andy could hear the pain in her voice so he slipped his arm around her shoulder to give her a small, comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry. You lost some friends? Was it an accident?"

"No. They were murdered," she said dully. "I was the primary suspect until Giles gave the police a description of the attackers."

"Did the police catch them?" he questioned. Everything in him wanted to grab Morris and go there to track down the murderers for Buffy – and Giles, too.

Buffy snorted derisively, "Uh, no. The police there are a joke. I doubt they kept trying to solve the crime after a day or so – if they even tried _that_ long." She took a deep breath to chase away the images popping up. "You know what? I'd really rather not talk about this. It doesn't bring back the best of memories for me," she pleaded.

Andy quickly agreed, "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you."

She felt bad for kind of snapping at him. "I understand you're a good cop, and have the urge to solve any mystery that you come across. I just don't want to be one of them, 'k?"

He gave her shoulder another squeeze before dropping his arm to link with hers again. "Consider it dropped. Just remember that if you ever need to talk about it, or you think either of you is in danger, you can tell me or Darryl. Alright?" he requested, worried that the perps would come after her another time.

"Thanks." She gave him a small, sad smile.

In an effort to change the subject, Andy asked, "So this Dagwood sandwich…what's on it?"

Despite the awkwardness cause by their discussion of the Scoobies, the rest of lunch went fairly well. Afterward, the foursome strolled along the waterfront, looking at the ships in the harbor. Andy did a good job of breaking Buffy out of the funk she fell into from thinking about her dead friends.

He pointed out the different types of ships, explaining the features in terms Buffy could understand. He also shared funny sailing stories – like the first time he went out on the water.

The sailing itself was a breeze – no pun intended – it was when they returned to dry land that Andy had trouble. He was stumbling about like a drunk. It greatly amused his host, the father of his girlfriend at the time.

Even though his relationship with the girl had ended, his interest in sailing hadn't. He even stayed friends with her father, who was proud to be able to share the enthusiasm for sailing with the younger man. Currently, Andy was saving up to get his own small craft.

Buffy figured since he was nice enough to share one of his hobbies, she should do the same – at least the non-Slayer version. So she told him that she was into martial arts and enjoyed learning any fighting style she came across. What she found surprising – and quite satisfying – was Andy's _lack_ of surprise. Man, now she was sounding like Giles in her head. Most people looked at her and assumed she would suck at martial arts. But Andy just looked impressed that she would pick such a useful hobby.

By the end of their walk, Buffy had explained she wasn't looking for anyone to date just then, but if he was willing to be friends, she would love to spend time with him again. Although it wasn't his first choice, he figured it was better than nothing. It's not as if she said never; just not right away. Apparently she had her own bad breakup to get over.

A/N: Just wanted to give everyone a head's up that the next several months are going to be very hectic for me, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update any of my stories. I'm not abandoning anything, and if I get the chance to post, I will.

A/N2: Next…You knew it would happen sooner or later.


	8. Chapter 7: Outing Buffy

**Chapter 7: Outing Buffy**

A/N: I know there's quite a time jump here, but figured the non-dating time wouldn't be as interesting.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way. **Some language and violence.**

Challenge: #1530 'Transferring Inspectors Andy Trudeau / Darryl Morris or a scooby Challenge' by InvisibleA.

Thanks to my betas: none so I could post right away.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**

* * *

**

Giles/Summers home

**August 1997 (15 months after Acathla)…**

As she finished grabbing her purse and things for the evening, Buffy called out, "Hey, Giles! I'm heading out to meet up with the Morrises and Andy; be back probably around midnight!"

"Can I talk to you for a moment before you leave?" Giles asked before she could get to the door, popping his head in the foyer.

Buffy wasn't overly concerned, since he wasn't using his 'apocalypse' voice. It couldn't be too bad…right? "Sure, Watcher-mine. What's the what?" she asked, flopping into one of the easy chairs in the living room.

"You've been spending an increasing amount of time with this man," Giles began, sounding somewhere between concerned friend and overprotective father. "Is it safe to assume that you are getting serious about him?"

"We aren't _dating_, if that's what you're asking," she quickly assured him. "It's just four friends hanging out together, and two of them happen to be married to each other," she bluffed, not really buying it as it slipped off her tongue.

Giles gave her a intense stare, then remarked calmly, "Except, I doubt that Inspector Trudeau only wishes to have you as a friend. What's more, I think you would like something more with him as well. Am I correct?" he asked in a gentler tone.

Knowing that he wasn't asking this as her Watcher, Buffy confessed the truth – something they promised to do when they left Sunnydale, "Yeah…on both counts. Andy's told me a couple times that whenever I'm ready to change the status of our relationship, he's ready too. And I admit that I enjoy spending time with him, and that there are feelings of more than just a friendly nature when I think about him."

"So what's holding you back? It isn't Angel, is it?" the Watcher in him took over for a moment to protect the man still scarred by his encounter with Angelus.

"No. I made my goodbyes to him a long time ago. In fact, I said goodbye when we first met Faith in Sunnydale. Took the ring Angel gave me on my birthday back to the mansion and left it there as kind of a memorial," she confided. It had been almost a year since she said goodbye to her first love, and the pain was almost gone – for the most part.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Buffy gave him a sad smile, then moved to his side to hug him. "I know that talking about Angel reminds you of Jenny, and I didn't want to bring up a painful subject."

Grateful that she wasn't hiding things from him, Giles persisted, "So if it isn't Angel…"

"It isn't safe to be too close to me. Look what happened to the Scoobies," she bit her lip to keep from crying, "…and you. If I start dating Andy, he'll be in danger – even if I'm not the active Slayer anymore. I'm just not sure if it's fair to put him in that situation. Then there's the issue of hiding that part of me from him. I don't want to lie to Andy if we're dating; it's bad enough when we're just friends."

Giles knew that what he was about to suggest to his Slayer was a far cry from his attitude when they first met in Sunnydale years ago. However, they were both far different people now. "Is there any reason to believe that he can't handle knowing the truth? He wouldn't be like that Owen boy, would he?" he questioned, trusting her judgment, and that she would tell him the truth.

Shaking her head, Buffy replied, "I don't think so. The fact he's a cop might suggest to some people that he's a thrill-seeker, but if that was the case, he'd probably be in vice or narcotics. Sheila told me that the undercover divisions are the ones with the cowboys and guys with death wishes." It was something that she already considered – for much the same reason Giles was asking now.

"I don't think that dating him will put him in any more danger than simply being your friend," Giles pointed out. "And unless you are willing to become a complete recluse, you'll always have friends; it's just a part of who you are. If you were to try to give up friendship with others, it would be akin to losing a limb for you. You could survive, but you wouldn't be whole."

By this point, Buffy finally figured out what Giles was attempting to do, and it shocked her immensely. "Are you trying to talk me _into_ a relationship with Andy? Has Sheila gotten to you?"

"I will admit that I had my concerns about either of us getting personally involved with a member of law enforcement," the Watcher replied before the father/friend took over, "However, he makes you happy – as do Darryl and Sheila – and anyone that can make you smile again is worth the risk in my opinion. The fact that he hasn't pushed you for either a relationship or more details about the past proves that he's a good man."

Buffy's smile turned somewhat dreamy; a sure sign she was smitten with the man in question. "He is. Okay, I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," he said, embracing her tightly and kissing the side of her head.

She leaned into his side, enjoying the closeness that they developed over the last year. The price was too high for it, but it was still nice. "What about you? Any potential coupley-ness in your future?" his Slayer inquired.

"Not yet, but when she comes, I'll be ready to move on," Giles vowed, surprised to know that he was telling the absolute truth.

**

* * *

**

Abandoned factory

**A month later…**

Andy Trudeau woke up to cold water being thrown in his face.

"Wakey, wakey, Inspector Trudeau! Wouldn't want you to sleep through this!" a voice he hoped to never hear again shouted at him.

Sure enough, when he opened his eyes, there stood Smoky Ralston – a former member of the narcotics squad. He was 'former' because Andy proved he was dirty, although it was an accident. "What's going on?" he asked blearily.

Smoky looked like hell. He must have started using his own stuff. Too bad it didn't do anything to decrease his mammoth size; the guy still looked like a pro linebacker. "Got a surprise for you, fink. Say hi to your girl," he said, stepping to the side so Andy could see Buffy tied up behind him on the opposite end of the room.

Instead of being scared out of her mind – like most hostages – Buffy simply smiled brightly at him. He swore that if her hands were free, she would be wiggling her fingers at him in greeting. "Hey, Andy. You feeling okay?"

"Buffy! Are you alright?" Andy demanded fearfully.

Stepping back between them, Smoky answered for her with an evil grin on his ugly face, "She's fine…for now. I didn't want to do anything to her until you were awake to witness it. So, have you ridden that filly yet? I'm sure looking forward to having a taste of that. Then we can discuss what you can do in exchange for your lives."

"Eww, as if I'd let you touch me – you, know when I _wasn't_ drugged," Buffy corrected herself when she remembered that he must have touched her to get her here and tied up. "Guess you missed your chance, you skeeze."

Andy's eyes widened in shock at her attitude. Didn't she realize the danger she was in? "Buffy! Don't upset him!"

"Listen to your boyfriend, sweetie," Smoky menaced, waving a large, black, serrated knife in her face. Gee, over-compensating for something much?

Buffy just rolled her eyes at the wannabe bad guy, ignoring them both as she continued to taunt him, "I mean, what kind of loser has to drug a 5'3" girl _just_ so he can capture her? You didn't even _try_ to knock me out the old-fashioned way, for crying out loud. Or tricking me," she suggested glibly, "that's always a good way to get me to go with you. And if you had Andy – who, by the way, is not my boyfriend yet. We haven't had the dating conversation, but I was planning on talking to him about it soon – it wouldn't even be tricking me to get me to come."

Unable to stop himself, Andy piped up hopefully, "Really? You think you're ready to date now?"

Smoky got irritated he was being ignored by his captives. "Hey! You can have your little Oprah moment later! Actually, this is even better then; I'll get her before you do, Inspector," he goaded, leering at Buffy.

"Were you not listening to me when I told you that your only chance was while I was unconscious?" She was still pissed that she had been drugged. If it hadn't been for seeing the skeeze drag Andy's body in right after she woke up, she would have busted loose long ago.

"Darlin, if _he_ can't break out of those ropes, you sure as hell don't stand a chance. Even if by some miracle you did, you'd still have to get by me," Smoky replied, his tone obviously implying what he thought the chances of either of those things happening was.

Buffy had just about enough of this crap. It was time to end it, but first… "Okay. Hey, Andy? Umm, is it gonna get me into trouble if he gets hurt while I'm escaping? Or hurt the criminal case against him?" she inquired.

"Please don't try to escape or take him on." Andy was terrified that she would get hurt trying to prove she wasn't a damsel in distress. "I know you've done martial arts and are good at it, but he probably outweighs you by a hundred pounds…easy."

"Well, you know the saying, 'the bigger they are, the bigger the impact crater when they get slammed to the ground'," she paraphrased. "I just wanna know if it will hurt the case, or if I'll get in trouble."

"You don't stand a chance, girly! You forget I have this!" Smoky declared, sticking his knife right at her jugular for a moment.

She simply brushed him off verbally, "Shush, I get to you in a second. What do you plan to do with that? Cut the world's biggest loaf of bread? That's a stupid weapon to use on a day-to-day basis – unless you fight dragons, in which case you should just be carrying a sword," the Slayer couldn't help but babble.

Andy tried to plead with her, "Buffy, please don't-"

"Yes or no, Andy!" Buffy cut him off with a determined look, making his heart somehow sink _and_ jump to his throat at the same time.

Still, Andy shook his head, "No, it wouldn't hurt the case, and you'd only be acting in self defense."

"Good." Buffy turned back to Smoky, who had walked away from her slightly. Something in his subconscious was warning him to put a safe distance between them. "Now I'll talk to you, skeezoid. You have one last chance to give yourself up without getting hurt. Don't suppose you'd want to take it?"

However, Smoky's self-preservation instinct was overwhelmed by his drug-enhanced macho attitude. "I don't think you fully understand-"

This time Buffy wasn't as polite when she repeated her earlier command, "Yes or no, slimeball!"

"I'll say no," Smoky answered with a sneer. "I wasn't planning to hurt you much before, blondie, but you've pissed me off now."

She rolled her eyes again at the posturing idiot. "Gee, how original. Alright, Andy, you heard me give him the opportunity to turn himself in and he refused."

"Please don't do this, Buffy!" Andy attempted one last time to get her to stay still while he figured out how to save them both.

"Too late! Already got out of my ropes." Buffy held her hands up to demonstrate.

Smoky snarled at her, "I'm gonna carve you up like a pumpkin on Halloween!" The look he was giving her sent most dealers on the streets racing for safety.

"Good luck with that," Buffy replied, appearing almost bored by this point. She stood slowly, leaving her arms at her sides loosely.

Andy watched in stunned silence as the former cop-turned-drug dealer leapt at Buffy – much faster than a man his size should have been able to. Still, it wasn't quick enough to catch her off-guard. Just as he reached where she was standing moments earlier, Buffy swung her chair against his torso, knocking him to the ground.

Despite the hard hit he took, Smoky got back to his feet quickly. It was clear by the murderous rage in his eyes that he was going for blood now. Andy feared it would end in tragedy, and he would have to explain to Giles that Buffy was dead because of a dirty cop that he helped bust a couple years ago. Unfortunately, as hard as he pulled, Andy couldn't break the ropes that held him to the chair.

The looming hulk of a figure went after Buffy again, yet she didn't show any fear. If Andy wasn't so scared himself, he'd be impressed by her calm demeanor. Smoky grabbed her arm, and yanked her to his body so he could put her in a choke hold.

Then the most amazing thing happened.

Buffy – who was a foot shorter, and probably only half the guy's weight – _picked_ him up over her head. This was _despite_ the fact he was behind her! Andy had seen Darryl toss his son in the air in a similar manner, but this looked more like Darryl Junior doing it to his dad. Okay, so maybe not that extreme, but damn close because of the differences in their sizes.

Andy winced in sympathetic pain when Smoky's body struck the floor. It wasn't clear if the cracking he heard was bones or floorboards. Either way, it had to hurt like hell.

Even though it was obvious that Smoky wasn't moving anytime soon, Buffy still grabbed the pieces of rope that previously held her and tied him up. Then she moved to release Andy.

"Guess we should talk, huh?" Buffy said with a sheepish grin.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Andy nodded dumbly, "That would be a good idea."

* * *

A/N: Next…Buffy shares her secret.


	9. Chapter 8: Show and Tell

**Chapter 8: Show and Tell**

A/N: sorry about it being so short, but I needed to get something out.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Challenge: #1530 'Transferring Inspectors Andy Trudeau / Darryl Morris or a scooby Challenge' by InvisibleA.

Thanks to my betas: zigpal, kissdoogie and AshDawnSoulmates.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Same night…**

Buffy managed to hold Andy off on his questions until after they dealt with their kidnapper. They both gave their statements, but neither stated _exactly_ how Buffy was able to knock Smoky out, just that she got loose and used some of her martial arts training to subdue him.

It briefly crossed Andy's mind that she was on some kind of drug that allowed her extra strength, but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Even as he tried to recall as much as he could about their time together, he couldn't come up with a single time that was suspicious for drug use.

An hour or so later, they were finished with the paperwork…mostly due to the fact he was a cop. Andy was on his way to pick up Darryl and Sheila – at Buffy's request. She said they deserved to hear the truth as well. Plus, she didn't want Andy to have to keep this secret from his partner and friend. It wasn't fair to either of them.

* * *

**Buffy & Giles' home**

Giles was the one to open the door when the three of them showed up a little bit later, saying something about Buffy getting things ready for her show and tell downstairs. As they walked down to the basement, Giles did his best to prepare them without giving anything away, "I assure you that what she is about to tell you is the truth. It may sound crazy, but it isn't. Please allow us the chance to prove that to you before you make any judgments."

Warily, they promised to give Buffy and Giles that chance. Andy had more preparation because he actually saw Buffy in action, but he had explained what he witnessed to Darryl and Sheila, so they had some idea of what was going on.

"Hey, guys…thanks for coming over. I assume Andy told you about earlier?" Buffy asked, glancing over at Andy nervously.

Sheila hugged Buffy tightly, relieved that her friend looked relatively unscathed by the experience. "He did. I'm glad you two are okay."

Smiling weakly, Buffy pulled out of the embrace and started pacing while she talked, "Yeah. Umm, okay, see this is really hard to tell people. They usually do one of three things: call me crazy and lock me up, decide to use me as a way to cheat death over and over, or – and I'm kinda hoping that you do this one – figure it doesn't matter and want to be my friend despite my secret."

"What? Are you some kind of super-spy?" Darryl asked with a hint of teasing in his voice. He was having a hard time believing what his partner said happened with the dirty ex-cop. After all, this was _Buffy_! Sure, she did martial arts and everything, but still…

"Not so much with the spying. Giles has this speech he usually gives, but I don't really like it very much." Buffy grinned at her Watcher impudently. "Guess the best way to do this is just to get it out there. Monsters are real. And I'm not talking about the kind that you guys arrest. Vampires, demons, those kinds of things…they actually exist. I'm what they fear. Just think of me as a modern-day Van Helsing."

Seeing the skepticism on their faces, Giles quietly suggested to his Slayer, "I think they need the demonstration, Buffy."

"Oh right!" Buffy exclaimed, snapping her fingers as she remembered what she had set up. "Just a sec. I picked up a vamp on the way home so I could show you."

While she ducked into the other room to grab her prisoner, Giles explained, "Buffy and I discussed this before deciding that showing you in the privacy of our home would be safer than taking you out on patrol. Things tend to go to hell far too easily when fighting demons."

Buffy shoved the trussed vamp down in the middle of the room. Giles was standing in position to keep her friends safe and she moved towards the stairs to block any escape. "Alright, this is a real, dead vampire. Go on, show them your vampy face," she commanded, poking the vampire with her stake.

The vampire in question was less than pleased to be a show and tell lesson. "Why should I?" he snarled.

"Because I'll make your death less painful if you do," Buffy replied easily. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You're gonna show them no matter what; it just whether you suffer first or not."

"Before you get any bright ideas about escaping, you should keep in mind that this is the Slayer who defeated Lothos, The Master, Angelus, Spike and Drusilla," Giles added as a bit of warning.

The vampire was old enough to know he didn't stand a chance, but young enough to think he had to try. Without warning, he lunged for Buffy, hoping to catch her off guard, but she simply stepped to the side. At the same time, she brought her knee up into his gut and her elbow down on the back of his neck, dropping him to the floor in a heap of pain.

"You get that out of your system now?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'd rather just stake you quickly instead of hurting you, but you're starting to try my patience."

Resignedly, the vampire went into game face, and once they got over the shock of the sight, Buffy shocked them again by shoving her stake into his heart. They stared at the pile of ash in silence for several minutes.

Finally, Buffy couldn't take it anymore and told Giles, "I'm gonna go patrol. Can you take it from here?" He nodded, knowing it was up to him to get them to come around.

* * *

A/N: Next…Giles gives the shovel speech.


	10. Chapter 9: The Shovel Speech

Chapter 9: The Shovel Speech

A/N: Only a couple more stories to go and I'll have updated all my fics in the past month. Woot!

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Challenge: #1530 'Transferring Inspectors Andy Trudeau / Darryl Morris or a scooby Challenge' by InvisibleA.

Thanks to my beta: zigpal.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Giles and Buffy's home**

**Same night (September '97 – 16 months after Acathla)…**

It took another few moments after Buffy's departure before anyone moved. In the back of his mind, Andy realized the order of their brief presentation was probably done deliberately. If he hadn't been in a state of shock from Buffy's bombshell, he would have reacted more strongly to her dragging a man out of the next room, then stabbing him in the heart. Which led to another good idea of hers/theirs: getting the vampire to show his fangs before she killed – was it killing if the 'person' was already dead? – him.

Glancing at Darryl and Sheila, he could tell they were still trying to process the last five minutes or so.

Apparently, Giles took his movement as an invitation to start his own speech, "I want to impress upon you how much courage it took for Buffy to share her secret, and I hope that you prove worthy of her trust. In her mind, the best case scenario is that you believe we are lunatics and refuse to speak to her ever again."

His choice of words snapped Sheila back to the present. "That's her _best_ case? What's her _worst_?"

Giles' expression turned grim as he answered, "That you _do_ believe us and insist on helping her in her fight. She believes that is the worst case because she equates you helping with you getting killed or turned into a vampire. Either way, she would feel responsible for your deaths."

Quickly putting two and two together, Andy asked, "So her friends who were murdered? They were…"

"Killed by vampires, yes," Giles confirmed.

Taking advantage of the slight pause in conversation, Darryl asked his own question, "What would _your_ best case be?"

"That you believe us, but don't put yourselves in harm's way by being active in that part of her life," the Watcher replied earnestly. "But if you do decide to get involved, that you agree to be trained for it. The children never asked, and to my shame, I never insisted – despite having a regular training schedule for Buffy."

Darryl still looked perplexed by something. "If you don't want us involved, why even tell us at all?"

"It's because of what I saw her do earlier, isn't it?" Andy guessed. He had to admit – if only to himself – that he hoped the answer was 'no'. Granted, Buffy was only his friend at the moment, but he wanted that to change, and the idea of being with somebody who lied and kept secrets this big from him didn't sit well.

"Partially," Giles admitted. "She was trying to work up the courage to tell you anyway, but then this happened and forced her into it before she was emotionally ready. Although, to be fair, I'm not sure how long it would have taken her to get ready."

Sheila was actually curious about something else. "What would be your _worst_ case scenario of how we would react?"

As the nightmare played out vividly in his mind, Giles shared it, "That you would betray her by telling some unscrupulous government agent or scientist, so they could turn Buffy into a lab experiment in order to find out what makes her the way she is."

Aghast at the idea, Sheila exclaimed, "We would never do that!" And if by some bizarre chance her husband even _considered_ doing it, she would make herself a widow. Not that she thought he would, though. With the way Andy felt about Buffy, she didn't worry that he would betray her either.

Giles gave them a small smile. "I didn't think you would, but that happens to be my greatest fear if the wrong person or persons learned about her secret." His gaze turned deadly as he added, "If somebody ever tries that, they had better make sure to kill me first, because I will make them _beg_ for the sweet release of death by the time I get through with them. Nobody hurts my Slayer intentionally and gets away with it!" he spat.

Thinking that he understood the relationship between Buffy and Giles better, Andy breathed an inner sigh of relief at the not-so-subtle threat. The older man's protectiveness didn't sound like it was based on romantic feelings. Outwardly, he replied, "Can't blame you for that; I'd feel the same way if anyone went after Darryl…or Sheila."

Pleased that the inspector didn't appear to be put off by the evening's revelations, Giles nodded his head in a show of respect. "Before you decide whether or not you want to stay in Buffy's life, I'd like you to read this book. It goes into more detail about her life – including why she's called the Slayer. Afterwards, you should sleep on your decision. Feel free to ask any questions that come to mind; just know that we may not be able to answer them. Now, there's no rush on your decision, but please don't leave Buffy wondering too long," he pleaded on her behalf.

After flipping through the first few pages, Darryl looked up in surprise. "These are fairy tales! Really twisted and terrifying fairy tales – like if they were written for a horror movie or something."

"I specifically wrote them that way," Giles confirmed. He spent weeks changing the contents of his Watcher's Diaries into storybook form so that when Buffy was ready to share her secret, they would have something more than dry facts and anecdotes to show her friends. Plus, it gave him the chance to indulge his hidden desire to write 'fiction'. "Just in case it ever fell into the wrong hands, nobody would ever be able to connect it to Buffy. The stories aren't wholly accurate either – for much the same reason – but they should still give you a clear enough picture of what she's faced in the past 4-5 years since she was Called."

* * *

**Morrises' home**

Once Giles dismissed them, the trio decided to go back to Darryl and Sheila's place to read the book together. They knew it was best if they could talk about it as they went through it – especially for Andy's sake.

"He really thinks we'll be able to sleep after reading this?" Sheila complained, fighting the urge to throw up when she finished the bug lady story.

Darryl wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her and said, "I think that's the point of this little test. If we can't handle _reading_ about her life, how can we ever be part of it?"

Andy nodded in agreement, "I think you're right, partner. Question is: does he hope this will scare us off?"

"Something tells me that if that man wanted to scare us off, he would succeed," Darryl answered confidently. He smirked and added, "And you should probably prepare yourself for another talk with him as soon as this is settled." Somehow it didn't occur to any of them that they might not remain friends with Buffy; it just didn't seem possible.

Given the opportunity to tease and play matchmaker, Sheila perked up considerably. "Yeah. Something about the challenges and dangers of dating a Slayer. There are even a couple stories in here about it."

Darryl's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? Which ones?" he demanded.

Flipping to the table of contents, she replied, "The fourth story in the first section after the prologue: 'The Slayer's Wrong Love' and the one from section three titled 'The Slayer's True Love Turned Nightmare'. Not sure if there are any others, but those two sound like a good place to start."

"At least this explains why she seemed to understand the dangers of being a cop so well," Darryl commented absently.

With that, they fell into silence as they continued to read about Buffy's past.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

As she entered another cemetery which had burials that day, Buffy tried not to obsess over what her friends were doing or thinking at that moment. She especially tried not to think about Andy's reaction. It was weird…when Angel became Angelus, she thought she would never love again; never trust herself or another man enough to let it happen. And even when she could think about the happy times with Angel without automatically having the bad times with Angelus ruin them, Buffy still couldn't imagine risking her heart to another.

She fought the idea of her and Andy as long as she could, afraid that if she got involved with him, it would end in tragedy. But Giles was right; Andy deserved to know the truth before they were anything more than friends. Would it change his interest in her, though? That was what she wasn't thinking about…not in the slightest.

Which is why it came as such a surprise when a voice behind her…well, _surprised_ her. She didn't even hear anyone approaching.

"Good evening, Miss Summers," a man's voice greeted. "I have something to discuss with you."

* * *

A/N: Next…Buffy gets an offer.


	11. Chapter 10: A Proposition

**Chapter 10: A Proposition**

A/N: It's kinda short, but this chapter sorta stands alone.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Challenge: #1530 'Transferring Inspectors Andy Trudeau / Darryl Morris or a scooby Challenge' by InvisibleA.

Thanks to my betas: thought I'd skip it this time; sorry for any errors I didn't catch.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

"_Good evening, Miss Summers," a man's voice greeted. "I have something to discuss with you."_

* * *

**Random cemetery**

Turning to find a portly gentleman with grey hair and matching beard and moustache, Buffy arched an eyebrow and said, "Uh-huh…and is this going to be friendly talk, or does it involve fists?" He didn't look like trouble, but anyone finding her in a cemetery and knew her name? Kinda made her feel wiggy.

The man tried to appear non-threatening as he answered with a smile, "I would prefer that it remain non-violent."

"What the hay…you have a grandfatherly vibe to you. Discuss away," Buffy invited, deciding to throw caution to the wind. "And don't make me regret this," she added with a warning growl.

"As you no doubt have already been told, Slayers do not have very long…careers," he stated diplomatically. "Their destinies generally end with a certain opponent, but unfortunately, so do their lives."

Buffy rolled her eyes at his egg-shell walking. "Yeah? What's your point?" she demanded impatiently.

"My point is that rarely do I get a chance to talk with a Slayer about rewarding her for achieving her destiny. The reason it took so long for me to talk to you was that I had to go around your higher realm handlers; you would know them as the Powers That Be," he explained. If the Elders were a pain in the neck, the PTBs were a pain in the ass. Both had goofy ideas on how to 'guide' their Champions, but at least the Elders occasionally let their whitelighters _actually_ help when it was necessary.

Seeing the frustration in the strange man's eyes, Buffy nodded. "Yeah, don't like them very much. They should have warned Angel or me about the loophole in his curse," she complained.

"They are paying in their own way for it," he assured her. "They have lost a valuable champion in Angel and may lose you to another group as well. That is assuming that you don't take me up on my offer, that is."

"And what offer is that, and why are you making it?" Buffy asked, both her curiosity and suspicion were aroused by whatever it was.

"I am the Angel of Destiny," he introduced himself, "…and since you have fulfilled yours by killing the Master, I can make it so you do not have to be the Slayer anymore," he offered enticingly.

Her answer was immediate and definite, "No."

A bit shocked at the vehemence of her response, the Angel of Destiny checked again, "Are you quite certain that you would not like time to think it over?"

"Yes on the sureness. No on the taking away of my Slayerness," she repeated in her own special Buffy way. "Even assuming that you are a good guy and this is a genuine offer, I have finally accepted it and am starting to learn how to have a life regardless. And even if I couldn't have both, I couldn't stop being the Slayer; it would mean that Faith would have to fight all the baddies herself."

"While there are no other Slayers, you are not the only champions of good," he remarked, coming close to crossing a line he shouldn't.

Buffy shook her head again. "That's nice to hear, but it doesn't change my answer."

He smiled even more warmly, which surprised her because she thought maybe he was a demon trying to trick her into giving up her powers. "Very well. I rather thought you would turn me down, so I have a second offer to make: Is there something that you want or somebody you would like to have back in your life?" the Angel inquired.

Narrowing her eyes, Buffy asked, "Are you talking a wish?"

Again, his answer surprised her, "No."

"Are _you_ sure?" Buffy shot back, paraphrasing his earlier question to her.

That made the Angel chuckle, "Yes. Wishes in both our areas of expertise are a combination of good and bad. For example, you wish for a million dollars; either the million dollars comes from families who are left destitute because of it or the money itself carries a contagion which can kill anyone who touches it. I've seen both happen, that's why I used that example. What I'm offering you is as close to ramification-free as possible."

Buffy caught the CYA disclaimer at the end and shrewdly commented, "But you can't guarantee that there aren't negative side effects."

He nodded, pleased she wasn't as ditzy as she appeared to be at times. "True. Say you want your best friend back – and I can only bring one person back from the dead, by the way – then they might feel guilty about being the one brought back or resent you for not bringing somebody else back instead."

"Sounds as dangerous as a wish," she said. "You still haven't convinced me that you're a good guy either."

"Just mention 'Angel of Destiny' to your Watcher; he should be able to find _something_ about me in one of his books," he suggested, torn between pleased that she was cautious and annoyed at almost being called evil.

Leaning back against a headstone, Buffy sighed. After thinking about it, she asked, "How much time do I get to think about this?"

"I can give you…let's say 48 hours," he replied.

"And you can bring somebody back from the dead?" she double-checked, an idea already starting to form in her mind.

"Yes, but it is best to ask in general terms, not specific ones. The magick will determine the best fit for your request. You may ask for Angel to return, thinking that he's the love of your life, but if he isn't, then you may have brought him back only to see him fall in love with somebody else," the Angel warned.

She shook her head, already knowing that wasn't the person she would ask for. "I'm not sure Angel would _want_ to come back – not the way he was before. Assuming his soul went to heaven after…that night, he's probably happier there." That comment made her stop in her tracks mentally. Could she be responsible for tearing somebody away from their rest by doing this? That wasn't a pleasant thought. "Is there a way to be sure that if I ask for somebody to come back that they could say no if they were happier where they are?" she requested.

"I could do that. I can't tell them why they would be returning or if anyone else was returning with them, but some people feel like they died before they accomplished something they wanted to. Actually, that is a common attitude. Most get past it fairly soon, but others don't seem able to let go. Do you have somebody in mind?" he asked.

"Maybe," Buffy hedged, not wanting to give him any specific clues just yet, "…but I want to have Giles check you out first. After all, it affects him too."

"Then I'll see you in 48 hours, Miss Summers," the Angel said with a nod of his head, disappearing into the night air.

* * *

A/N: Next…Not quite sure, maybe a chat between Buffy and her friends?


	12. Chapter 11: Romance in the Air

**Chapter 11: Romance in the Air**

A/N: You'll probably hate me for the cliffhanger.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Challenge: #1530 'Transferring Inspectors Andy Trudeau / Darryl Morris or a scooby Challenge' by InvisibleA.

Sorry to my betas: until I can get back to writing on a regular basis, I'll post unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**San Francisco**

Buffy walked back to the house, her mind racing with the possibilities she was just offered.

A selfish part of her thought she could have Angel back…despite what she told the guy earlier.

That idea almost stopped in her tracks; he could come back, but at what cost? Could he live with what Angelus did to her friends? Could she look at him without seeing their lifeless bodies? And then there was her budding relationship with Andy to consider – assuming he still wanted to see her after learning the truth.

For that matter, could she ask for one of her friends to be returned, knowing that the others would remain dead? If _she_ was the one who was brought back, she might feel overwhelmed at the responsibility of being the one picked. If she didn't live up to the expectations of the person who bought her back, would it cause resentment between them?

Whoever she brought back – if she brought anyone back – she'd have to be careful not to have expectations of them.

But first things first, Giles would have to do his research thing and make sure the guy was legit.

* * *

**Next morning…**

Giles decided to take a personal day from the museum so he could research some more, but Buffy had a major test she had to deal with at school. When she left the house, she found Andy waiting for her on the porch with two cups of coffee. He held out one of them and said questioningly, "Mocha, right?"

"Yeah…" she drawled cautiously as she sniffed the heavenly brew. After taking a sip, she asked, "So what rates the early morning delivery? Is this supposed to be a consolation prize or something 'cause you're breaking up with me?"

Clearly agitated, Andy confessed, "I gotta admit that this Slayer deal has thrown me. I mean…the monsters I deal with at work give me enough nightmares, but to find out there's something even worse out there?"

"Not necessarily worse…exactly." At his look of disbelief, Buffy explained, "Your monsters are humans who supposedly have souls and consciences that don't manage to stop them from doing horrible things. Mine are more like predator animals in nature. You wouldn't be surprised if a shark attacked a seal, would you? Well, in this case we're the seals and the vamps and dangerous demons are the sharks."

Andy couldn't stop himself from laughing a little hysterically. Seriously, she just called him a seal? That'd be cool if she were referring to the Navy version, but not like this. "There's a _non_-dangerous kind?"

"The term 'demon' basically refers to any non-human being that has near-human intelligence…or something like that. Giles might be able to explain it better. For the ones that just want to live in peace – and don't hurt humans – I consider them basically non-dangerous. It's the other kind that I have to take care of so they can't hurt anyone. But still, they are just following their nature. Is it _possible_ they could learn a different way to behave? Maybe, but if they tried, I'm guessing the other demons would kill them for being 'weak' because they don't attack humans. Does that make any sense?" she asked, feeling a bit lost in her own curvy logic.

"In a sick sort of way, I suppose," he agreed. "My problem is this: I want that nice quiet home to go to when work is over; someplace free of the craziness I face every day."

Buffy nodded sadly, thinking that she knew what was coming next. "I understand-"

"But you don't!" Andy nearly shouted at her. "Yes, my head is screaming that I should run the other way, but when I try to imagine walking away from you…I _can't_. It's selfish of me, I know, but even though I can't promise you forever, I want to promise you one day at a time, starting with today," he finished earnestly, his eyes pleading with her to understand what he was offering.

Buffy thought about what he just admitted. She already knew that she was relieved he wasn't excited by her life like Owen had been. As for his concerns… If he were a different kind of guy, she would think he was trying to use the 'live in the moment' line to get in her pants, then move onto his next conquest, but her gut said that wasn't true with Andy. It wasn't the big, romantic declaration that girls swooned over in the movies; however it was an honest reaction.

She might regret it later, but at that moment, 'one day at a time' sounded pretty darn good to her. "I'd like that," Buffy replied, feeling shyer than she had in a long time. The squooshy feeling that his kiss caused made her believe that any heartache she might face in the future was worth the happiness she had now.

* * *

**That evening…**

A few more minutes of tingly kissing and Andy offered to drive Buffy to campus so they could talk about some of the stories he read the night before. Any of the emotionally-charged ones she said they should wait until they had more time to deal with them, but she did give more details about the funnier ones like the puppet/demon hunter. Okay, so 'funnier' was a strange way to put it, but it was funnier than her death or having to kill Angelus.

By the end of the day, Buffy knew what she was going to ask for if Giles said the Destiny guy was for real. Her initial choice from the night before seemed even more right to her now that her own love life was looking up.

As she gave him a description of the man in the cemetery for a sketch for his journal, Giles told her what he came across, "I assure you that both my own research into the matter and what the Council's archivists could find agree that this Angel of Destiny is a real being. Whether this man claiming to be one is telling the truth, that's another matter. If you decide to ask for something that might indebt you to him, make sure that you put in something about magick judging the veracity of his claim first." He handed over a piece of paper with some magical oaths that should protect her.

"Thanks." She studied the different vows before deciding on the one that seemed to fit her situation best.

"So you _do_ plan to ask him for something?" Giles inquired, curious about what she might want.

"Yup, but it's a surprise," she answered cryptically. "I'll let you know if he's able to give it to me!" Chuckling, Buffy added, "I almost expected him to sing the song _'Friend Like Me'_ from Disney's Aladdin – except for he said he _could_ bring somebody back from the dead and Genie couldn't. Weird. Then again, it was sort of a kids' movie and that probably would be a little too creepy for them. And he's only giving me one 'request' – or whatever it was he called it. I know it wasn't a wish, though."

"Just be careful," Giles warned. As much as he wanted to ask her not to request to have Angel back, he knew that if she was going to do it, she'd do it. And if she wasn't going to, he didn't want to give her any ideas.

Deciding that it was time for a change in conversation, Buffy asked, "Now, what exactly did you tell Andy and the others last night? He had some really specific questions for me this morning."

He looked carefully at her expression to see how much – if any – trouble he was in, but she was being surprisingly enigmatic. "I gave them a brief overview of Slayers and Watchers, then handed them fictionalized versions of my Watcher's Journals."

"Huh?"

"Watchers have been told that if there are any interesting conflicts in their Slayers' careers, they should try to write a fiction book based on them. Some of the great monster stories in history are actually Slayers' accomplishments written for entertainment. It helps fund the Council…as well as serves as a litmus test for whether the public is ready to embrace the truth about the supernatural," he explained.

"So are any of my stories on bookshelves?" Buffy asked, wondering if she'd get any money if they were.

Giles shook his head. "No. Council protocol states that the stories are not to be released until at least thirty years after the Slayer's death. It keeps the risk of retaliation by the demons down."

"Do I want to read them?" she wondered aloud.

"I have copies if you do."

* * *

She went back to the cemetery she was at the night before and studied the wording of her request to make sure that she wouldn't owe Destiny guy, and that it would fit his recommendations of how to make a request.

"Mr. Angel of Destiny? Are you here?" Buffy yelled once she was finished. "I know it hasn't been 48 hours yet, but I want to do this before I lose my nerve…_or wise up_," she added under her breath.

"Good evening, Miss Summers," the Angel greeted after he froze the surrounding area. "So you've made a decision?"

"Yes, but first I need a vow from you that you are the Angel of Destiny. Giles found out that there really is such a being…or beings, but I need to know that you are him."

He quirked an eyebrow at that; he couldn't remember the last time somebody didn't accept his claim at face value. "What did you have in mind?"

Handing over the paper she worked on, Buffy said, "This is the wording I'm going to use. In the past, Giles has told me that a vow like this for somebody who is even remotely magical would have serious consequences if they were lying or failed to live up to their end of the bargain."

"Very well," he replied. It was a bit impressive that the Watcher knew that and would pass it along to his Slayer. Their relationship really was more that of equals than the usual dynamic he saw.

Buffy started her request with the disclaimer, then finished by saying, "I would like to ask for the person who could give Rupert Edward Giles his 'happily ever after' in a romantic sense; the person who understands his life and can love him anyway."

The Angel stared at her as he used his power to 'look' into the other realm to see the answer to her request. It was interesting that she would choose this over anything else. She obviously felt tremendous guilt over the teacher's death. Would it get worse when she found out that the person returning wasn't going to be Jenny Calendar?

* * *

A/N: Next…I know who's returning, but I have to figure out how to incorporate them into the story without giving too much away.


End file.
